1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for outputting music contents or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a technology for connecting a mobile terminal and an in-vehicle device by wire or wirelessly and for outputting the music contents or other contents stored in the mobile terminal from the in-vehicle device is known. In the case where a plurality of mobile terminals carried into a vehicle and each of the mobile terminals is connected to the in-vehicle device wirelessly, the contents stored in one of the mobile terminals is output from the in-vehicle device. In this case, the list of available contents is displayed on the in-vehicle device so that a user can grasp available contents for output.
However, in the state where the plurality of mobile terminals are connected to the in-vehicle device, the display list of the contents includes all of the contents stored in the individual mobile terminals. It is impossible for a user to grasp which of the mobile terminals includes target contents on the display list. In the case where plural mobile terminals store the same contents, the list including all of the contents stored in the individual mobile terminals is not convenient for a user due to redundant display of the same contents.